Solo tal vez, tal vez, por ti
by Tenshi no Genei
Summary: este es un one shot corto, y trata sobre los pensamientos de naruto a la edad de 9.y si pesimo summary.


este es mi primer one shot por lo que me dejen reviews, y **por cierto metanse a mi perfil y voten en mi encuesta.**

* * *

Alguna Vez te has preguntado si vale la pena vivir, pues yo un millón de veces. Soy Naruto Uzumaki tengo 9 años vivo en konoha, en un pequeño apartamento sin padre ni madre, a los tres años me corrieron del orfanato, llevo una vida sin amigos, sintiendo que soy reconocido como un monstruo y haci es como se me trata, casi toda la aldea me odia, me insulta, me aleja y pega como si fuera un monstruo que no debería existir, como una repulsión de la naturaleza, como si fuera un violador o un asesino pero en fin tengo que levantarme ya que hoy tengo que ir a la academia, me levanto como todo día, voy hacia la academia y veo como todos me miran con desprecio y algunos niños me lanzan piedras, y yo con una sonrisa falsa con la que oculto mi tristeza y soledad. Un día como otros, al llegar a la academia miro como mis profesores tratan de no enseñarme nada o por lo menos estropear mi educación, cuando tengo una duda y pregunto, me ignoran. Cuando trato de hacer amigos, se alejan. Cuando quiero jugar, me lo impiden y cuando quiero aprender, me tratan de estropear. Pero, ¿saben? Estoy harto de que me ignoren, insulten, maltraten y me odien sin razón aparente, a veces quisiera solo quitarme la vida ya que hay poco por la cual quedarme en esta vida y mucho para quitármela, no se por que no lo hago tal vez vivo con la esperanza de tener un mejor día, de conseguir un amigo, de poder jugar con otros, de acercarme a alguien sin el temor de ser golpeado, hacer reconocido como persona, que alguien crea en mi. Ya llegamos a mi salón donde empieza mi rutina de hacer bromas y hacerme el tonto para que la gente me mire. Esta decidido les daré el placer a los aldeanos, me quitare la vida en la noche, prefiero quitarme la vida y ser cobarde a vivir el infierno mismo en mi aldea. Ya se acabo la academia me dirijo a mi casa pero de repente me agarran de mi ropa y me arrastran hacia un callejón donde me empiezan a golpear los aldeanos con todo tipo de cosas; puños, pies, cuchillos, kunai, shurikens. No me quejo ya que mis lamentos solo serian escuchados por la pared, que no se detendrían aunque se lo rogara a los aldeanos, lo irónico de esto es que los aldeanos me dicen monstruo y ellos me golpean cada día de mi vida a mi, un chico de 9 años, que no a cometido el asesinato o a violado por que desde mi punto de vista ellos son los verdaderos monstruos. Ahí llegan algunos ninjas que se suman a la golpiza del niño zorro con sus jutsus de tipo fuego, agua, rayo, con sus katanas y armamentos ninjas, ellos no se atreven a matarme ya que si lo hacen se meterían con el hokage. Al terminar la golpiza un aldeano se acerca y me susurra "Feliz cumpleaños", me han dejado con múltiples heridas pero nada comparado con el psicológico, le pregunto al hokage cada vez que lo veo por que siempre mis heridas sanan milagrosamente cuando debería haber muerto. Ah –suspire- al fin llegue a mi casa estoy listo para morir preparo una cuerda atada para ahorcarme, solo me pongo y… que es eso es un regalo, pero si el hokage llame dio mi regalo, um voy a ver, me acerco lentamente al regalo y lo abre en el se encuentra un ramen recién cocinado, al ver que era ramen puse una sonrisa pero no falsa era verdadera, al acabármelo veo una nota la agarro y leo.

_Feliz cumpleaños, sabes tu aunque no sepas quien soy, yo siempre te he visto a ti, eh admirado que siempre te esfuerzas para conseguir lo que quieres, no importa cuanto te equivoques siempre te esfuerza, una persona valiente no como yo, aunque sea por medio de esta carta quiero que sepas que tu me gustas. Como se que nunca sabrás quien te escribió te escribí lo que por ti yo siento, espero que logres todos tus sueños y ser reconocido, siempre tendrás mi apoyo aunque no lo muestre._

_ Atte. Ninfa del bosque._

Creo que me daré una oportunidad, tal vez, solo tal vez logre ser feliz no me importa si tengo que vivir este infierno te buscare, quiero saber quien eres, te protegeré aun si tengo que proteger a cada aldeano de esta aldea serás mi única razón para quedarme en esta aldea en que soy odiado, solo por ti.


End file.
